Hogwarts El Musical
by Hermi-Black
Summary: El musical q los cautivara Una mescla de varias cancoones
1. Tal Vez

**_Hogwarts el Musical:1 Parte_**

**__**

**_TAL VEZ_**

**_PAULINA RUBIO_**

Ya no aguantaba mas, eso era algo que la desconcentraba extremadamente, era algo peligroso y lo que le pasaba a ella involucraba a una amiga suya , una gran amiga suya.

-Hermione- escucho decir la chica; y aquella voz la hizo encogerse

**_Tal vez_**

**_Por que nuestros encuentras se ven tan contados_**

**_Quizás_**

**_Por que todos los besos de ti son robados_**

****

Un chico de cabello negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, y gafas se acerco a la chika y le dio un beso en la boca.

-No, Harry aquí , no- dijo Hermione alejándose de Harry

-Por que no, cual es el problema?

-Ya te he dicho, que pasaría si nos ve…. Ya sabes…..

-Acabo de estar con ella… pero otra vez no puede decirle eso

-Pero Harry, yop no puede estar contigo si sigues con ella

**_Tal vez _**

**_Te quisiera comer_**

**_Y saciarme de ti_**

**_Pues no se hasta cuando te vuelva tener_**

****

Harry la tomo de la cintura, y la empieza a besar apasionadamente

Hermione al principio inicia a forcejear peor después, se funde en ese apasionado beso, pero se despega la darse cuenta de lo que hace

-Harry ya te dije, que no, no podemos

**_Tal vez por que no decidiste quedarte Conmigo_**

**_Quizás_**

**_Tengo que resignarme a escaparme contigo_**

-Tu sabes que eres la unica, Ginny, es Ginny

-Pero es mi amiga, eres su novio, esto es solo un escape juvenil

**_No se si _**

**_La próxima vez_**

**_Me aprisiono de ti_**

**_Y te fundes en m_**

**_Y no te vas de m_**

****

Harry la vuelve a tomar de la cintura , se la lleva una esquina y la vuelve a besar apasionadamente, esta vez Hermione no hace nada por detenerlo, ella sabe que lño ama, y se deja llevar por al pasion.

-Oh, Harery, epro esque entiende, no puedo, hacer esto, es imposible, que van a decir de mi, de ti

-Todo,. Se puede, recuerdas, soy el famoso harry Potter, nadie se aptreveria a hablar de mi

**_Pues voy a procurar que_**

**_Mis caricias se deslicen_**

**_Hasta el fondo de tu alma_**

****

-Si, Harry, ovlida a Ginny y quedate con migo, o sino no hay nada

-Si…te juro que lo voy a hacer

**_Que toda la humedad de cada beso que nos damos_**

**_Sea un suspiro _**

**_Que nos lleve al infinito_**

****

-No…entiende hasta que la dejes, te dejare besarme-dice tomando sus libros y los mete a su mochila

**_Talvez nuestra estrella, te llegue a convencer_**

**_Que amores como este _**

**_No se deben de tener_**

**_Tal vez o quizás, quizás o talvez_**

****

-esta bien ya…vamos…vamos para que veas que se lo digo

-No…así no por la fuerza no…quiero que lo hagas de corazón…-pero Harry la había vuelto a tirar al piso y la inicio a besar bajo el árbol

**_Tal vez _**

**_Por que no decidiste quedarte conmigo_**

**_Quizás tengo que resignarme a escaparme con tigo_**

****

No podía resistirlo, le encantaba besar esa boca, ella sabia que la estaban viendo pero no le importaba, ella estaba con una persona importante…o eso es lo que ella creía

**_No se, si _**

**_La próxima vez_**

**_Me aprisiono de ti_**

**_Y te fundes en m_**

**_Y no te vas de m_**

****

Se separaron para respirar y volvieron a darse un fuerte beso…

-Harry?¡??- escucharon decir a Ginny, lo cual hizo que de inmediato se separaran

-Ginny, espera…-dijo Harry tomándola del brazo

--´----

Aquí la primera parte, me costo mucho este capitulo no se porque, ha sido el mas difícil los siguientes lo hice rápido, como dije este es un musical y todo el fic se basa en puras canciones de amor y desamor .

Gracias por favor dejen review

Hermi-Black


	2. Amor de tres

**_Hogwarts el Musical: segunda Parte_**

****

**_AMOR DE TRES_****_  
AROMAS  
  
_**

-Harry?¡??- escucharon decir a Ginny, lo cual hizo que de inmediato se separaran

-Ginny, espera…-dijo Harry tomándola del brazo

-Aléjate… Ya lo sabia… Pero me hacia ciega- casi apunto de llorar

-No, no entiendes, fue…un accidente.. tu sabes que Hermione jamás me gustaría

-Que acabas de decir- dijo de pronto Hermione, quien sentía como si me hubieran echado una cubeta de hielos por al espalda.-después de todo lo que me has dicho estas semanas

-Como te atreves- dice Ginny al entender lo anterior- yo lo sabia que tu me engañabas.

**_Harry: Quiero que comprendas  
que quites esa venda  
solo era su amigo  
no su amor correspondido _**

-entiende… yo soy su amigo, y nada mas tu sabes que solo ati yo te quiero, tu eres mi novia…..

**_Harry: Me dijo estaba triste  
la escuche no hubo otra cosa  
quiero que te borres esa idea peligrosa_**

-Me dijo que estaba triste y yo la escuche, me quería contar algo y se fueron dando las cosas.  
  
**_Ginny_**: **_Se que tu sales con ella mejor no mientas, por dios  
tienes una doble vida la ves a escondidas, oh no_**

-No, me mientas mis amigas ya me lo habían dicho que tu me engañabas con ella que te habían visto acarameladito con ella

-Entiende yo no tengo nada que ver con ella

-Pero Harry por dios como puedes ser así, después de todo lo que me has dicho, yo pensé…-dice Hermione

**_Hermione: No le mientas decir q soy tu amiga  
es otra mas de tus mentiras  
no tienes corazón _**

****

-Eso es de …… no tengo palabras….**_  
_**  
**Ginny:** **_Amor de tres, es una mala relación_**

**_  
Harry: (yo no salí jamás con ella) _**

**_  
Hermione: ni ella ni yo, esta no te perdonamos _**

**_  
Harry: (por favor entiendelo) _**

**_  
Ginny: Amor de tres, no sirve para el corazón _**

**_  
Harry:(yo solamente fui su amigo) _**

**_  
Hermione: vete de aquí, que sola es mejor que a tu lado_**

-Esto termina Harry, por favor… vete

-Pero, Ginny, por favor.  
  
**_Harr_y:** **_Tienes que cuidarte de las malas lenguas  
te llenan la cabeza comentando mal de m_**

-No se que te dice la gente, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ella

-Por favor Harry, acéptalo, a ambas nos engañabas

**_Harry: yo no soy culpable yo no quise enamorarla  
menos engañarla ocultándole de ti _**

-Nos enamoraste y ahora te lavas las manos… no tienes corazón**Ginny:** **_Mejor no digas palabras te vas de mi lado, te vas  
Ella no tiene la culpa cayo en tus engaños, igual_**

-Es que...

-Cállate, no lo empeores mas , Hermi, tu no tienes la culpa la culpa la tiene este.

**Hermione:** **_Si pensaste salir con dos mujeres   
que te llenen de placeres  
se equivoco tu corazón_**

****

-O sea que pasaba por tu cabeza, al engañarnos a las dos , soplo jugabas con nosotras, eres un.

**_  
  
_**

**Ginny:** **_Amor de tres, es una mala relación_**

**_  
Harry: (yo no salí jamás con ella) _**

**_  
Hermione: ni ella ni yo, esta no te perdonamos _**

**_  
Harry: (por favor entiendelo) _**

**_  
Ginny: Amor de tres, no sirve para el corazón _**

**_  
Harry:(yo solamente fui su amigo) _**

**_  
Hermione: vete de aquí, que sola es mejor que a tu lado_**

-Deben entender

-Déjalo, Harry, ya has hecho demasiado daño- dijo Ginny saliendo corriendo hacia el vestíbulo

-Hermione, yo…

-Hermione solo se digno a mirarlo con desprecio y tb salio corriendo hacia los terrenos del castillo

Fin del segundo Capitulo

Esta súper melosa igual que todos los demás, es extremadamente cursi pero así me salio que quieren que haga en realidad ese es el objetivo un Song Fic meloso

Hermione-Tachikawa


	3. Olvidame y pega la vuelta

**_Hogwarts el Musical: Tercera Parte_**

**_OLVÍDAME Y PEGA LA VUELTA_**

**_PIMPINELAS  
_**  
Harry siguió a Ginny por las escaleras, la quería mucho, no quería perderla

Mientras tanto Ginny se había ocultado en el baño del primer piso, y se había encerrado en uno de los cubiculos. Se sentía muy mal como había podido engañarlo. Escucho que Harry entro a pesar de ser el baño de chicas "Nos pueden dejar solos" lo escucho decir y como las chicas de Ravenclaw que estaban ahí salían reclamándole al joven.

**_ELLA: Hace 2 horas y minutos que vivo sin él,  
Hace dos horas y minutos que no lo he vuelto a ver,  
Y aunque no soy feliz aprenderé a vivir sin su amor,  
  
Pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió...  
  
Quién es ?_**

-Que quieres?  
  
**_EL: Soy yo..._**

-Hablar contigo  
**_  
ELLA: Qué vienes a buscar?_**

-Para que?  
  
**EL: A ti...**

-Me interesas mucho  
  
**_ELLA: Y es tarde..._**

-ya es tarde, para remediarlo  
  
**_EL: Por qué?_**

-Por que dices eso, hay oportunidad**_ELLA: Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti..._**  
  
-Por que entiende que esto ya acabo  
  
**_ELLA: Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,  
  
Y pega la vuelta_**

****

-Vete, olvídate de mi y vete con ella, aunque dudo que tb te acepte

**_  
EL: Jamás te pude comprender_**

-Siempre has sido así por que hasta ahora me lo dices.

**_ELLA: Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, que no te desean_**

-ENTIENDE, VETE, OLVÍDAME, OLVÍDATE DE LO NUESTRO, LO NUESTRO SE ACABO

**_EL: Estás mintiendo ya lo sé_**

-Solo lo dices por que estas enojada, dame una oportunidad, seque mientes al decir eso

**_ELLAS: Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,  
Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso  
Tienes experiencia_**

-VETE, LARGATE, O TE ECHARE UN MALDICI"N  
  
**_EL: En busca de emociones un día marché  
De un mundo de sensaciones que no encontré,_**

****

-ESTA BIEN TE CONTARE… ESTA BIEN SI TE ENGAÑE CON Hermione

-VES LO ACEPTAS, NO ENTIENDO COMO ELLA SE DEJO ENGATUSAR

-Ella no tiene la culpa, yo la inicia a enamorar, para que me ayudara, era mi palanca para pasar el examen, pensé que era maravilloso pero….

**_  
Y al descubrir que era todo una gran fantasía volví,  
  
Porque entendí que quería las cosas que viven en ti_**

****

-…Pero fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta que te hacia daño y que en ti esta mi corazón

-Por favor Harry ya no digas mas que son puras mentiras  
  
**_ELLA: Adiós...  
  
_**

-Vete…

**_EL: Ayúdame..._**

-No me pidas eso  
  
**_ELLA: No hay nada más que hablar..._**

-Ya no hay nada que explicar…  
  
**_El: Piensa en mí..._**

-Yo se que tu me extrañaras  
  
**_ELLA: Adiós..._**

-VETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**_EL: Por qué?_**

****

-Por que?  
  
**_ELLA: Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti_**

****

-ESFUMATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

**_  
_**  
**_ELLA: Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa,  
  
Y pega la vuelta_**

****

-Vete, olvídate de mi y vete con ella, aunque dudo que tb te acepte

**_  
EL: Jamás te pude comprender_**

-Siempre has sido así por que hasta ahora me lo dices.

**_ELLA: Vete, olvida mis ojos, mis manos, mis labios, que no te desean_**

-ENTIENDE, VETE, OLVÍDAME, OLVÍDATE DE LO NUESTRO, LO NUESTRO SE ACABO

**_EL: Estás mintiendo ya lo sé_**

-Solo lo dices por que estas enojada, dame una oportunidad, seque mientes al decir eso

**_ELLAS: Vete, olvida que existo, que me conociste,  
Y no te sorprendas, olvida de todo que tú para eso  
Tienes experiencia_**

-VETE, LARGATE, esto ha terminado

No le quedaba mas era el fin, no podía estar mas ahí, se hacia daño a el y a Ginny. Con paso lento salio del baño, dejando a la chica que sollozaba en uno de los cubiculos.

Uno algo duro(ni tanto) bueno, me gusto, me costio un ojo de la cara conseguir la canción (ni tanto ) pero me costo, en los próximos nuevas parejas, mugre Harry es un patán.

Hermione-Tachikawa


	4. El me mintio

**_Hogwarts el Musical: Cuarta parte_**

**__**

**__**

**_EL ME MINTI_**

**_AMANDA MIGUEL_**

****

Después de que Harry salio del baño, se quedo un bueno rato sentada pensando en lo que había ocurrido y en todas aquellas mentiras que el decía, todo su amor era falso.

**_El me minti_**

**_El me dijo que me amaba _**

**_Y no era verdad_**

****

('•..•'Flash Back'•..•')

_-Ginny…-dijo Harry algo nervioso_

_-si, Harry-pregunto la chica_

_-Es que yo quería decirte…_

_-si…_

_-Ya no aguanto mas… te quería decir que yo te amo… me gustas mucho… y te quería preguntar si quisieras ser mi novia_

_-Este… Harry…. Claro… CLARO QUE SI_

('•..•'Fin de Flash Back'•..•')

**_El me minti_**

**_El dejo que lo adorara_**

****

('•..•'Flash Back'•..•')

_-Hola, niño- dijo ginny dándole un beso a Harry_

_-Hola que traes en la espalda_

_-Nada…._

_-que traes_

_-Toma-dijo la chika mostrándole una pequeña maqueta de una snitch- la compre en hogsmead_

_-Ginny es la mejor, es hermosa… por eso te quiero_

('•..•'Fin de Flash Back'•..•')

**_El me minti_**

**_Era un juego y nada más_**

**_Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad_**

**_El me minti_**

****

Sin darse cuenta salio del baño, como guiada por un imán, iba sollozando y cabizbaja, sin darse cuenta por donde iba, solo se dejaba llevar. Y por esa razón choco con un chico

-Hey cuida…

-disculpa… no me fije

-Weasley

-Malfoy

-Disculpa es que no te vi. –dijeron los dos al unísono-que dijiste

-Oh… bueno ya me voy

-Ginny…espera… estabas llorando

Esto era insólito, Malfoy nunca la había llamado por su nombre… lo que hubiera deseado que hiciere hace unos años ahora no le daba importancia. Sabia que el nunca se fijaría en ella aun con ser sangre limpia.

La situación los había llevado a eso, pensaba el chiko rubio, era el momento deseado, la chica por la que tanto deliraba, la pelirroja por la que lo mas seguro lo desedarian de la fortuna Malfoy, pero no le importaba, el la amaba.

-Podemos, hablar…-le dijo la chica necesitaba hablar

-claro

**_Con el corazón destrozado_**

**_Y el rostro mojado_**

**_Soy tan desdichada_**

**_Quisiera morirme_**

****

-El me engaño, quisiera morir y que todo acabe, alejarme de todo y todos

-te refieres a Potter

-No lo menciones el me ha hecho ser desdichada

**_Mentiras todo eran mentiras_**

**_Palabras al viento_**

**_Tan solo un capricho_**

**_Que el niño tenía_**

****

-Todo era una careta, una simulación para que lo vieras, solo es el y su gran ego, su estupido ego un capricho y yo de tonta

-tu no eres tonta

-Lo dices en serio

-muy en serio

**_El me minti_**

**_El me dijo que me amaba_**

**_Y no era verdad_**

****

-Tantas veces que me expresaba su amor, y tantas veces que yo me las crei, estaba enamorada y el no

****

**_El me minti_**

**_El dejo que lo adorara_**

****

-me trato como un peluche, un trapo viejo, y yo me clave con el

**_El me minti_**

**_Era un juego y nada más_**

**_Era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad_**

**_El me minti_**

****

_-_Para el solo era un juguete y me jugo el dedo en la boca

-el no te conocía, no te quería, el solo quería engatusarte

**_Con todo el amor que juraba_**

**_Jamás hubo nada_**

**_Yo fui simplemente otras más _**

**_Que lo amaba_**

****

-Todo lo que me decida, se lo llevo el viento, yo solo fui una mas de sus fans., una tonta fan que se perdió en el amor de alguien que no sirve.

-Ya te dije no es tu culpa, es solo la prepotencia y su egolatrismo, así es Potter

-NO LO MENCIONES

**_Mentiras_****_ toda era mentiras_**

**_Los besos, las rosas_**

**_Las falsas caricias_**

**_Que me estremecían_**

****

-Es que… era tan lindo, tan cariñoso tan dulce

('•..•'Flash Back'•..•')

_-adonde quieres ir- le dijo ginny , cuado llegaron a Hogsmead_

_-,no se a donde tu quieras, cariño-le contesto Harry_

_-que te parece si vamos al café tengo mucho que no voy_

_-claro, yo tb, tengo mucho que no voy –dijo tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso_

_-Harry, aquí no_

('•..•'Flash Back'•..•')

**_Señor tu que estas en los cielos_**

**_Tú que eres tan bueno_**

**_Que no quede huella en mi piel de sus dedos_**

-pero, juro por dios que no me vuelvo a engatusar con alguien así, no me puedo clavar con alguien mas, pero es que aun lo amo

**_Mentiras todo eran mentiras _**

**_Palabras ala viento_**

**_Tan solo un capricho_**

**_Que el niño tenía_**

-Todo era una careta, una simulación para que lo vieras, solo es el y su gran ego, su estupido ego un capricho y yo de tonta

**-**ya te dije que tu no eres tonta

-como de que no

-No no eres tonta, eres un chica muy linda, una chica de la que todo mundo se enamoraría

-Si, una chica que se enamora como una tonta, quien se puede enamorar de m

-mucha gente se puede enamorar de ti

-alguien como quien

-alguien como yo, por ejemplo

-que estas diciendo……

Que bonito me guto me guto me guto, espero que ustedes tb les haya gustado.. ya mero se acaba

Hermi-Tachikawa

****


End file.
